Meet The STAR Brigade! / Meet The LITES Brigade!
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: Meet four friends, Sika, Tami, Arii, and Riki! They have famous (er, to me) anime parents... hehe... My first fic with them, but trust me, I will make more! And soon, attached to this will be "Meet the LITES Brigade!" With Lira, Imiku, Tari, Emma, and Sar


A/N: This is sort of an introduction fic to the STAR Brigade. I just had fun writing this... And I'm going to be writing more on these four, obviously, so if you like this, keep looking! And the other part of this is going to be "Meet the LITES Brigade!" So you'll learn about the LITES Brigade, too... the STAR Brigade's "enemies." There will be a LITES Brigade story with ever STAR Brigade story... Eventually.   
  
  
  


**Meet The STAR Brigade!**   
**** ****

Riki Morgan rubbed her face sleepily as the sunlight shone brightly in her window. She opened her bright green eyes and pushed a stray strand of magenta hair from her face. "JAMES!!!!!!!!! How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop flushing paper towel down the toilet!!!" Riki giggled. _My parents must be up..._ she thought, laughing at how dense her father sometimes was. Suddenly, her door opened and a creature that resembled a cat came in. "Hey Meowth!" she exclaimed, and scratched behind his ears. He purred for a second, but then shook her hand away. "Ya can pet Me-owth later. Ya pea-brained parents want ya in da kitchen for breakfast," he said. "Meowth! You're real nice..." she replied, and hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen, still in her red pajamas. 

She sat down at the table and looked through the sections of the paper, trying to find Sports. "Dad! You took my section!" she exclaimed, blinking at her father, James Morgan. He laughed. "Your section, eh?" he asked, tossing her what he had just gotten done reading. "Sure. When I'm done with breakfast, can I go over to Sika's?" Riki asked hopefully. "If you'd like. Be sure to say hi to her parents for me, though," her mother, Jessie Morgan, said. Riki smiled. "Thanks mom!" She quickly ate a bowl of cereal, and went to go change into regular clothes. She rummaged through her drawers, and finally found a pair of pants and a light blue shirt. After putting those on and finding a pair of sandals, Riki headed towards Sika's house. 

*** 

Sika Ten'ou, a short, blonde girl with brown eyes, sat down at the breakfast table. She glanced around, and noticed someone missing. "Hey, mom? Where's Hotaru?" she asked. Her mother, Michiru Ten'ou, shrugged. "She's probably still sleeping, dear. We had a pretty big battle last night." Sika nodded and slowly took a bite of her pancake. "What's with you today?" her "pappa," Haruka Ten'ou, asked. "Nothing, pappa," she said quietly. Setsuna Meioh, a mother/aunt-like figure to Sika who lived in the Ten'ou household, eyed her. "You're never this quiet," she said. Sika just shrugged. That's when Hotaru walked in. Hotaru Tomoe was like a sister to her. She had been reborn after dying in a battle, and raised again by Sika's parents and Setsuna. Truth-be-told, Sika's family was made up of five girls. Sika had been adoped, and even though Haruka was female, she'd always called her her pappa, like Hotaru had. "Hey Hotaru," Sika said as the other girl sat down. "Hi Si-chan," Hotaru replied. After that, things got noisy and talkative, as usual, and Sika inhaled her food, as usual. 

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Everybody looked to Sika. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get it..." she said, getting up and trudging down the long hall to the front door. Sika's house was fairly big, they bought it after getting money back from when their old house burnt down. She peeked through the door. "Hello?" she asked. "Sika! Hey!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Riki! C'mon inside!" Sika let her friend in, and showed her where to put her shoes, although she already knew from the million times she'd been there. "C'mon, everybody's in the dining room," Sika said, and drug her friend down the hall. 

Riki was well known at the Ten'ou/Meioh/Tomoe home. Sika and Riki were best friends. It was only natural that Riki was always welcome there... She was, in fact, part of thier family, as Sika was part of hers. But Riki always felt peaceful in this house, sometimes more so than in her own house. 

"Hey Riki," Haruka said as Riki and Sika walked in. "Hi," Riki replied. "Want something to eat?" Michiru asked. "No thanks, I ate before I came."   
"Something to drink?"   
"No thanks."   
"Okay."   
"Hey, mom? Can me and Riki go find our other friends?" Sika asked. "Well, I don't see why not," she answered. "Thanks mom!" Sika shouted as her and Riki scrambled to get their shoes on and get out the door. 

*** 

Tami Ishida and Arii Kido were sitting in the Ishida's living room with Tami's parents, watching the Saturday Morning cartoons while the two parents were reading. Arii Kido was a hyper girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes. Tami Ishida was a quiet but strong girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Tami, have you seen your sister?" Tami's mother, Sora Ishida, asked. "No, I haven't seen Tari anywhere. Doesn't bother me, though." "Tami!!" "Sorry mom..." 

Tami had a twin sister named Tari. They fought a lot and only got along once in a while. Their groups of friends were enemies, and they disliked each other even more because of it. Tami's best friend was Arii, and their other two friends were Riki and Sika. The two of them stared blankly at the television screen, in the daze that usually surrounds people zoning into the TV. But they snapped out of it when they heard a knock at the door. "We'll get it," Tami said, and the two of them ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Riki! Hey Sika! Come in!" Tami exclaimed. "Hey Tami! And of course, we wouldn't mind coming in," Sika replied. 

Tami led them into the living room, where Tami's father, Yamato Ishida, looked up from his book and laughed. "Ah-hah! Sika, Tari, Arii, and Riki! The whole STAR Brigade is here!"   



End file.
